inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Jakotsu
InuYasha Profiles, page 220 |death= |status= Deceased |species= Human → Specter |gender= Male |height= About 175.26 cm (5'9") |weight= |eyes= Brown |hair= Black |skin= Fair |family= |weapons= Jakotsutō |techniques= |abilities= |occupation=Mercenary |team= Shichinintai |affiliation= Shichinintai, Naraku |anime debut=102 |manga=235 |movie= |game= |japanese voice= |english voice= |imagecat=Images of Jakotsu }} '|蛇骨|Snake skill}} was one of the strongest of the Shichinintai and the third in command. His chief weapon, the Snake Sword or Jakotsutō, has segmented retractable blades that curve out across a great distance, making it difficult for an opponent to calculate his next move. History During the story Jakotsu was a very close friend of Bankotsu and they traveled together long before the Band of Seven was formed. Jakotsu was first seen in the series after the death of Kyōkotsu at the hands of Kōga; he commented on how Kyōkotsu was the weakest among the Band of Seven. Soon after Kyōkotsu's death he encountered Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome and began to do battle with Inuyasha. Inuyasha found Jakotsu to be a very strong opponent, due to his unique blade, the Jakotsutō. Jakotsu immediately was drawn to Inuyasha and made multiple advances towards Inuyasha, at one point claiming that he wanted to take Inuyasha's ears because of how "cute" they were. Their battle was cut short, however, because of the arrival of Mukotsu and his gaseous poisons. Jakotsu is later seen with Renkotsu at the temple that he had taken over, where they discuss Inuyasha, Sesshōmaru and whether or not they can trust Naraku, whom none of the Band of Seven have met except for Bankotsu. Renkotsu notes that Inuyasha and his friends will be arriving at the temple soon, and sends Jakotsu off to complete a mission, much to the chagrin of Jakotsu who was very much looking forward to fighting Inuyasha again. Jakotsu is sent to fight with Kōga, and to steal his Shikon Jewel shards. They fight for a short period, before Kōga rushes off to save Kagome. Jakotsu is present with the rest of the Band of Seven when they go off to retrieve Suikotsu, who had been living in a village as a doctor, with his kind personality. The group tells Suikotsu to snap out of it, and when Jakotsu slashes Suikotsu with his Jakotsutō, he suddenly reverts to his evil and more bloodthirsty form. Jakotsu moves to kill some children from the village, which is something that he has no taste for, but before he can Suikotsu's "good" side takes over momentarily, and begs Jakotsu not to kill them. The group surmises that the barrier of the nearby Mount Hakurei stops Suikotsu from becoming purely evil, so they decide to leave the area. The Band of Seven goes to meet up with Bankotsu for the first time, and they then attack the castle that had executed them fifteen years prior. After they kill all of the castle's inhabitants, they wait for the arrival of Inuyasha. Kōga appears first, though, and he and Jakotsu resume their battle from before, though Jakotsu receives assistance from other members of the Band of Seven. The battle is cut short when Inuyasha finally arrives on the scene, and Jakotsu happily greets him, much to Inuyasha's annoyance. The Band of Seven escape soon after with the help from one of Naraku's demon puppets. Later, when the Band of Seven are at Mount Hakurei, Jakotsu battles with Sesshōmaru, and comments that he knows that Sesshōmaru is related to Inuyasha, which isn't something that Sesshōmaru cares to hear. Sesshōmaru instructs Jaken to take Rin away from there, but Suikotsu appears and abducts Rin. Jakotsu and Sesshōmaru continue to fight and Sesshōmaru eventually overwhelms Jakotsu, and leaves to rescue Rin. Jakotsu follows Suikotsu as he takes Rin back to the village he lived in before, now apparently back in his "good" form, which irritates Jakotsu. Soon after, though, Suikotsu slaughters a group of villagers, showing his evil side once again; Jakotsu is overjoyed by this turn of events. Rin tries to escape from Suikotsu, but is this time taken by Jakotsu. As Suikotsu is about to slaughter more children from the village, a Saimyōshō appears and tells Jakotsu that Sesshōmaru is coming, and they flee the scene. They take Rin to Mount Hakurei, where they hope that the barrier will weaken Sesshōmaru. Sesshōmaru appears, and Jakotsu battles him again. He swings his Jakotsutō at Sesshōmaru and is able to injure the demon, much to the delight of Jakotsu. Jakotsu, now confident, taunts Sesshōmaru, saying that he will kill Rin if he makes a wrong move. Sesshōmaru smirks at this, angering Jakotsu, who swings his sword at his opponent once more. Sesshōmaru then throws his Tōkijin aside, impaling Suikotsu, and slashes Jakotsu with his claws. As an injured Suikotsu is about to kill Rin, a sacred arrow flies through the air, striking him in the throat; Jakotsu flees the scene. As a dying Suikotsu speaks with Kikyō one last time, Jakotsu swings his sword at Suikotsu, brutally slashing his throat; his Shikon Jewel shard pops out of his throat, and Jakotsu eagerly escapes with it. Soon after this incident, Jakotsu, walking alone, shivers due to his clothes being tattered from the previous battle. He soon encounters a group of traveling merchants and slaughters the lot of them, taking one of their clothes. Bankotsu soon arrives on the scene and the two friends converse; Jakotsu presents the Shikon Jewel shard that he had just taken from Suikotsu, stating that this is what Bankotsu instructed them to do. Bankotsu is overjoyed by this, saying that Jakotsu is such a good friend, the only person he can trust. Jakotsu encounters Inuyasha again, which he is very happy about. Jakotsu notices that Inuyasha is in his human form, because of the barrier of Mount Hakurei, and comments that he is just as cute as a human as he is as a demon. Since Inuyasha is a mere human at this point, he struggles greatly against the might of Jakotsu and his Jakotsutō. After a lengthy battle, Jakotsu loses to Inuyasha and is badly wounded, giving Renkotsu the opportunity to steal his Shikon shard. As he dies from the shard's removal, Jakotsu says he is happy because he got to fight the battle he wanted and that he had fun with his second chance in life. Bankotsu later avenges his friend's death by killing Renkotsu. Personality Jakotsu is depicted as a stereotypically flamboyant homosexual; examples of which would be his admiration of Kōga's loincloth, his advances toward Miroku and Inuyasha, upon meeting them, and his admiration of Sesshōmaru's appearance, during battle. He is as sadistic as his comrades. Though he claims to "love" Inuyasha, he means to kill him and claim his dog ears, which he considered "cute". He was very honest, and never greedy since he easily handed a jewel shard over to Bankotsu. He does harbor a cruel side, having no regard whatsoever for his opponents life, he took particular pleasure in abusing the men he fancied. One of Jakotsu main issues is his disgust towards females, as he was unhappy when he ends up fighting Sango in their encounter and underestimates her during their battle, he also doesn't like Kikyo and Kagome much either. Which overall meant that he hates to be disturbed, especially by girls. Physical description Jakotsu is a lean young man of avaerage height. His black hair is kept pinned in a feminine style with a butterfly patterned hairpin. His eyes are large, with small, dark irises and have blue tattoos resembling snake fangs underneath them. He also wears red lip coloring, making him appear more feminine. Outfits Jakotsu is always seen wearing a combination of a yukkata, obi, and scarf over his armor, along with rice-grain sandals. He is originally depicted wearing a purple yukkata with leaf-like patterns on it, a purple striped obi, and a purple scarf. Later, after this outfit is destroyed by Sesshōmaru, Jakotsu slaughters a caravan of merchants and takes some of the clothes they were likely going to trade. He can then be seen wearing a yellow yukkata with blue flower patters on it, a pink obi, and a greyish green scarf. Sticking with the snake theme of his character, Jakotsu's armor consists of a purple breastplate, which seems to be patterned with scales and a single strap going over his left shoulder. He nearly always has his Jakotsuto strapped to his back, and its sheath bares the same scale pattern as his armor. Powers & Abilities Suburb Speed and Reflexes: Jakotsu is pretty nimble as he could open the gap between him and his opponent, and possessed a strong amount of agility, as he was able to dodge incoming or surprise attacks, a trait that allowed him to keep up with Inuyasha, Kōga, and even Sesshōmaru (though the latter was weakened by the barrier of Mt. Hakurei). Acrobat: Another trait that Jakotsu is known for, is that he usually catches himself from falling or knocked back (with quick back-flips or ninja-like backward jumps). Weapons Jakotsutō: The Jakotsutō was a broad sword made up of at least 50 chain linked blades held together by pins. When deployed or swung, these blades zig-zagged back and forth unpredictably as they moved forward, resembling the movements of a snake moving in for the strike, which is why its name translated as Snake Skill Sword. This trait and Jakotsu's skill with the sword made him one of the deadliest opponents in the series. Relationships ;Bankotsu Even before the Band of Seven was formed, the two shared a very close bond, and were traveling partners. News of Jakotsu's second death upset Bankotsu enough to kill Renkotsu and avenge his fallen friend. The two shared a peaceful moment together, during which Bankotsu confessed that Jakotsu was a true friend and the only one he could trust. ;Renkotsu As the second-in-command, Jakotsu tends to follows Renkotsu's orders for the most part. Renkotsu constantly rebukes Jakotsu for his dim intelligence and immaturity. Whenever Jakotsu begins to fawn over the men he is interested in, Renkotsu becomes frustrated and forces Jakotsu to concentrate on the task at hand. Although tolerant of Jakotsu's flamboyant behavior up to a point, after denying Jakotsu the opportunity to fight Inuyasha, Jakotsu suggests that Renkotsu himself fancies Inuyasha, an idea which disgusts Renktosu to the point that he actually threatens Jakotsu. Even after Renkotsu's treachery, Jakotsu held no grudge and gave a light smile as his sacred jewel shard was taken. ;Suikotsu Jakotsu had a mixed relationship with Suikotsu: while irritated by his good side, he attempts to awaken the evil side by killing the villagers (including children). He is intrigued by Suikotsu's evil side, feeling that he's truly a member of the Band of Seven. ;Inuyasha Since their first encounter, Jakotsu was strongly infatuated with Inuyasha, and takes delight in the idea of killing him and keeping his dog ears as a "cute souvenir". Jakotsu gets upset whenever he doesn't get a chance to fight Inuyasha, especially if someone else from the Band of Seven is selected to fight the hanyō instead. The two had their final battle at Mt. Hakurei, where he admits that regardless of Inuyasha's form, he still finds him attractive. Jakotsu didn't mind dying by Inuyasha's hands and gladly offered him the chance. ;Sesshōmaru Jakotsu is initially frightened by Sesshōmaru's entrance into the battles around Mt. Hakurei, as he notes Sesshōmaru's cold demeanor and the ease with which he dispatched Mukotsu. After reflection, Jakotsu concedes that Sesshōmaru is handsome, but states his preference for Inuyasha. Jakotsu is surprised by how reckless Sesshōmaru's behavior becomes as he attempts to rescue Rin, with Sesshōmaru turning his back to Jakotsu, leaving himself completely vulnerable. Nevertheless, after his attempt to exploit this opportunity to kill Sesshōmaru is easily reversed and Jakotsu himself nearly dies, Jakotsu comments with awe on how deadly Inuyasha's older brother really is. He is, however, irritated by how little the barrier around Mt. Hakurei affects Sesshōmaru and is also annoyed by Sesshōmaru's haughty disdain for his human opponents. After being pierced through the chest by Sesshōmaru's hand, Jakotsu has time to reflect on Sesshōmaru's attractiveness up close, and remarks that he really is handsome, but taunts the demon for underestimating him. ;Kōga Jakotsu had a slight crush on Kōga and admired Kōga's loincloth. In the end, however, as with his attraction toward Sesshōmaru, Jakotsu decided that he still preferred Inuyasha. Kōga and Jakotsu fight several times, with Kōga finding Jakotsu's behavior rather odd. ;Miroku When the two first met, Jakotsu thought of the Monk as sexy, but like Inuyasha, Miroku was repulsed and was told by the hanyō to just use his Wind Tunnel on him. Manga vs. Anime *In Chapter 271, after Inuyasha has attacked Jakotsu with his Kaze no Kizu, it can be seen that Jakotsu's left arm got cut off as he's defeated. In the Anime, Jakotsu didn't lose his arm during the fight against Inuyasha. Quotes Trivia *Rumiko Takahashi originally intended to make Jakotsu female, but did not like the idea of Inuyasha fighting and defeating a female human, deciding instead to make him gay.InuYasha Profiles, page 270 *Jakotsu is not very bright when it comes to math; Renkotsu had to correct him. *Jakotsu is one of the few characters in the series to change clothes. Other characters include Kagome, Kagura, Sango and Naraku. *Jakotsu's Theme-Music from the InuYasha Official Soundtrack, Vol. 3 is entitled . *The tattoos on his face mean Death, however instead of referring to him somewhat, they're there more for their resemblance to snake fangs. References es:Jakotsu zh:蛇骨 de:Jakotsu Category:Individuals Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Swordsmen Category:Shikon Jewel Shard Users Category:Male